Guild
A Guild is a private community of a collection of players who work together to play, trade as well as participate in world events.This can be accessed by the shortcut, pressing the "G" key. Guilds also have a private channel in which to communicate, through typing but can also use the function of voice-channels in which to communicate. Ranks Guild Leaders can set different privileges for different members to organize a chain of command in the guild, as well as utilize the in Guild Message Board system to keep everyone informed updated or upcoming plans. Guild Leaders can also, use the game's built in recruitment system to advertise your guild, so there is less spam built up advertising the guild. As well as this, players can choose to personalize their name, (which floats above their character's head) and show off their Guild's Insignia. Guild Towns Players can actively and discreetly donate to their guild of any amount they choose. This collects to a Guild Fund. funds, then go towards building the Guild's Town. A Guild Town is a place where guild members conduct their business as well as craft and recruit merchants to sell rare, high level equipment or to gather crafting mats. Guild members would also have access to the shared Guild warehouse, which increases in size as the Guild levels. Conditions for setting up a Guild: * The applying character must at least be level 20. * The applying character must have at least 50 Gold on them. * The applying character must not be currently in a Guild. Conditions for setting up a Guild town: * The registering person is the Guild Leader. * The guild leader is at least Lv. 30. * Guild is at least Lv. 3. * The Guild has at least 30 members. * The Guild must not already have a guild town. * There must be 500g in the Guild bank used to purchase the town. If there are more than 50 guild towns in existence, the cost is increased to 10,000g. * If the guild loses it's members to be under the requirement (30) and there is less than 10 people online for 3 consecutive days, the Guild town will be taken back. Guild Fame required to level * Level 1 to 2 = 2000 * Level 2 to 3 = 7000 *Level 3 to 4 = 24,000 *Level 4 to 5 = 60,000 *Level 5 to 6 = 120,000 *Level 6 to 7 = 140,000 *Level 7 to 8 = 160,000 *Level 8 to 9 = 180,000 *Level 9 to 10 = 200,000 *Level 10 to 11 = 220,000 *Level 11 to 12 = 240,000 Guild Upgrade Fees After level 3 your Guild will be required to pay a fee to upgrade. This is subtracted from your Guild Funds *Level 4 = 3,400 Gold *Level 5 = 16,000 Gold *Level 6 = 54,000 Gold *Level 7 = 80,000 Gold *Level 8 = 136,000 Gold *Level 9 = 200,000 Gold *Level 10 = 360,000 Gold *Level 11 = 440,000 Gold *Level 12 = 560,000 Gold Guild Quests Guild Quests offer experience, or Fame, that will level your guild after collecting a sufficient amount. These Guild Quests, for a small price, can be obtained in Aven, from the Guild Officer, Kaiser. Alternatively, you may purchase Guild Quests in any Guild Town, or from the Guild Window. Unlike Aven, Towns offer Guild Quests for Dungeons. Soul Guardians outside of Dungeons also offer Guild Quests for Dungeons. See also * Beginner's Guide/Social#Guilds fr:Guilde Category:Guilds